Break of Dawn
by xx-Fall to pieces-xx
Summary: Kyohei has fallen in love with someone...Is it finally time for dawn to arrive? Will destiny allow night to meet day? Is it a battle for love? Will moonlight ever shine again or will night befall upon the land forever...
1. The Break of Dawn

Wallflower Fanfiction :)

Contents:

Chapter 1-

:) :P :D :S :( :] :Z :n :u :l :L :o :W :M :N :K ^-^ ^.^ -

The Break of Dawn

Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I am really excited!!...Anyway, unfortunately I do not own Wallflower…I'm going to try make this an AWESOME story but I am not very pro, so soz. And I will not make this lovey dovey or all romantic cause that's just NOT wallflower and yea! I am trying my best to make the characters exactly like they are so it seems like it really is Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution. So enjoy and pls comment! Uhm and also because Kyohei swears a lot…I added a few swear words but they are quite rude, hope you don't mind :D Hope you love it!

*Note: For the Wallflower characters this is the last day of the last year in high school. Also, I added a character, her name is Aimi (meaning love, affection and beautiful). Read to see what happens ;)

---------------------------------

Kyohei positioned himself comfortably on his cushiony, expensive chair. Slowly he counted himself in; three, two, one…His fingers deftly strummed the string on the guitar, each note rippling through the air. The tune flowed out…it cascaded like a waterfall-the water running over the smooth black rocks. His voice-soft as the breeze swept in:

"You are a

Light in the dark

A light in my past

O' Core of my heart

A change in my future

Aimi…"

Kyohei paused. No, it was wrong. _Something_ was wrong with the melody. It was missing a detail but before Kyohei had time to think deeper, Noi burst in.

"I hate you, Kyohei! You and Aimi! That interfering…eurgh! Don't just _stare_ at me you bastard! Don't you ever think about others or are you completely selfish!? What about Sunako?!"

Undisturbed, Kyohei raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fuck with me woman! I never liked Sunako and I never will!"

Noi was furious. She took in several breaths before she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"You're hopeless! I'll never talk to you again!"

Kyohei snorted, "Fine with me!"

Noi turned on her heels and slammed the door, her curls flying behind her. When he was sure she was gone, Kyohei shuddered. Him and Sunako? There was no _way _that was ever going to happen; besides he was in love with Aimi. He closed his eyes. _There was still time till he performed the song he was practicing in front of the whole year. _Memories flooded back to the first day of his last year of high school.

_It had been a fresh new year, yet it was the last year. Kyohei had been glad. School was useless, I mean with his good looks, smooth voice and all he didn't need education. Life had been boring and he had needed excitement…that day he met Aimi. It was in the school canteen when he first met her. Aimi was like a miracle, she was divine. She had waltzed into the centre of the canteen, her bright smile contrasted against the dull grey walls. She stood out. She turned frowns into smiles. She wasn't the girl Kyohei had ever dreamed of being with but life is pretty weird…and unexpected… plus she was a good cook. _

_Aimi was in all his classes; maths, Japanese…and in all her classes she excelled. But it wasn't her luscious gold curls and the straight fringe or her deep blue eyes…He couldn't understand the feeling. It was an infatuation._

Meanwhile, Sunako squatted in the darkness of her room watching her beloved horror movies. _It was the last episode! _thought Sunako, however something was burdening her. She tried concentrating harder, squeezing out that _something…_

_-----------------------------------------------End of chapter one------------------------------------------------_

Phew! I can't wait till I write the next chapter [lol]. Prob, I will make this extremely long…with several chapters ;) I have so many ideas, so many my hand is too lazy :P…Anyways pls post a comment, criticism is allowed (probs will be 5 pges of it) And yuh…fanfic is UBER cool, although im not good at writing it ;) pls try to get others to review my story it'd b really helpful :D


	2. Dumped

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower…bwhaha! Jks ;)

Author's note: This is the second chapter to 'The break of dawn' except this time it's about Noi and Takenaga but it's still continuing on~! I'm going to try to rotate through all the characters so that each character gets a turn to be fair :D Enjoy, pls review!

Takenaga Oda cradled Noi kissing her forehead. Tears soaked her shirt, she sniffed.

"Not f…fa..fair! Oda, why is love so difficult and annoying?!" she mumbled burying her face in Takenaga's shirt.

Takenaga was taken aback

He released her, "You don't mean….u…us…d..do you?"his voice trembled. Noi embraced him, dried tears staining her face.

"No…I mean that fucking bastard, Kyohei! He…he has no feelings-NONE! Why can't he see?! Him and Sunako are MEANT to be, they are...its is…fate Oda! Sunako-she's my best friend I can't let her be like this! This is the last day of high school! It's supposed to be romantic, joyful…Oh Oda!" Noi bit her lip, sinking into sorrow again.

"Noi…uhm….well, I think you shouldn't well…you know…mess with others' affairs…you…erhh…" he was cut off as Noi jerked back from his arms abruptly.

"I shouldn't WHAT!? ODA! I hate to say this but you…you" her hand shook as she pointed a finger accusingly at him, "havent'd helped AT ALL! I thought you were SUPPOSED to always be by me and support me!! I'm doing this for Sunako!! Can't you see?!? Oh, Oda! Why are you so blind and weak sometimes? I…I…do love you but if you will never help me, stand up for me or TRY to understand me…th…then…I…" there was a long silence, "then…I'm better off by myself…Sorry Oda, it's OVER!" Noi screamed the final words and sprinted as fast as she could away, so Oda couldn't see the tears that were streaming down…

"Noi…Noi!" Oda tried to choke out but it was barely a whisper, as tears were caught in his throat. He cupped his hands to his face covering the tears that streaked down.

Slowly, he raised his head, the sunset shone down sadly on his head. He sighed, _why was such a thing to happen on this beautiful day? On the last day of school?!_ Oda shook his head gloomily. _Wait…no! he was __**not **__about to give up! This was what Noi was talking about, about how weak he was! No-he was going to stand up for himself and change the situation. There was still hope…there was still time before the midnight school ball. All he needed was to show Noi he DID understand and DID care. __He__ needed to impress Noi, and if that meant making Sunako happy he'd do it! he just hoped he didn't have to go as far as making Sunako fall in love with Kyohei. _

"Now…I need an idea…Hmmm…AH! Takenaga, you are the genius! The genius who won Noi's heart once and shall win it again" he thought aloud, "Where shall I start? I need supplies…I wonder if Sunako has any pumpkins…Yes I shall ask her" Oda brushed the grass off him and leaving the lush green hillside headed for the large, cold mansion awaiting his arrival.

"Once this is over…life…life WILL be all fine again, nothing could happen…nothing!" Takenaga told himself, "Let's just hope this works!" he muttered as he stepped through the towering gates. He sucked in his breath, doubting himself then continued.

Lest did he know, the drama had only just begun and more was to come…

---------------

That's it for now! Love it? Hate it? Review it! LOL sorry, it's a bit short but the whole story is quite long…Now wait in

Anticipation for the next chapter…dun dun dun! Lol Byes ;]


	3. Playing Along

Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own Wallflower…I suppose I'll do 1000000000 disclaimers in my lifetime…Lmao :L

Author's Note: This is Chapter 3 so if you are reading this and you have NOT read 'The break of Dawn' pls go back and read it or you won't have any clue what is happening…Don't forget to read Chapter 2 as well [lol]…It's not that hard to find out what IS happening though. Anyways, so a bit more background information, this chapter is mostly about Ranmaru. This chapter is sort of to relieve you and relax you from the tense mystery and sadness you've read in the previous chapters. This chapter is totally different; it contains more 'sarcastic humour'. The title, 'Playing Along' refers to Ranmaru's playful playboy nature. Also, I have tried to make Ranmaru seem as much of a player as possible, lol have fun with Ranmaru…[jks ;) ]

-------------------------------

Whistling, Ranmaru spread himself out on the expensive, plush sofa. He flicked through his text messages casually; _love confessions, another love confession, Yuki and his girlfriend on vacation, Yuki again, yet another love confession_...he was sure popular especially at the moment-basically every girl wanted him to take her to the midnight ball this evening. He was on fire!

_Hmm…so, Kyohei was taking Aimi…boy she was one hot chic not to mention a bit desperate…Yuki was taking his girlfriend, Takenaga would be with Noi, and I'll be spending __quality__time with all the chic's…And that leaves Sunako…I wonder if she's gotten herself a boyfriend yet_…His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door creak close. Takenaga peered cautiously into the lounge where Ranmaru was still quite lost in his thoughts.

Hearing heavy pants, Ranmaru glanced up to see Takenaga shaken all over, "Ay! If it isn't Oda my man! 'sup man?! I thought you were a dog 'cause you were sure panting like one!" Ranmaru imitated the panting, "Wait…WOA! Bullshit dude! No way. You haven't tried to drown yourself right? Dude!" Ranmaru laughed.

"Have you seen…Sunako? And no-I'm NOT trying to kill myself!" Takenaga spoke so seriously and in such an annoyed manner Ranmaru nearly burst out laughing again.

"El-oh-el! Lols man! Why are you so tight? Aww…did you wet your panties?! Oh wait…they are already wet…" Ranmaru snorted with laughter before gasping sarcastically, "Oh no! No way Takenaga! You haven't become all depressed or emo have you?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"SHUT UP!!!"Oda was bristling with anger.

Ranmaru bit his lip and flinched. _This was so not like Oda. He would never shout and he would never say anything rude not even 'shut up'…Wow…either it was because of the sarcastic jokes, or maybe he was in a bad mood…but that was like rare as! Especially for Oda…I wonder what actually happened, _Ranmaru thought to himself.

Takenaga's eyes were red and it seemed like he was going to cry and throw a tantrum. "I'm so sorry…I just…please…where is Sunako?"

"Better. Gee, no need to be so rude. Anyways, have you checked…hmm let's see…her room?" Ranmaru chuckled softy at his own joke once more. _Boy! He was getting good at this!_

A blush spread over Takenaga's face, "Well…Actually…no…I"

"Don't worry! I totally know what you mean-it's like intimidating right? Yea, I agree Sunako's room is like hell…Don't worry! Seriously, you are the man, Oda!" Ranmaru bit his tongue holding back the sarcasm.

Takenaga cocked his head to one side and squinted warily at Ranmaru to see if he was joking or not. Then making up his mind he nodded courteously to Ranmaru with a quick note of thanks before he left the room and headed towards what was the 'darkest realms of the earth'.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ranmaru whispered, "Scared mummy's boy! Pshh!" and burst into fits of laughter again. Someday he was going to wet his own pants laughing.

Finished! So…is this going to be a comedy love? Or a dark love? Will Takenaga's journey end here as he enters the dark realms of Sunako's room? Will he be strangled to death by her? Or will she willingly let him enter?...Let a creature of the light enter?! Pshh…as if…or maybe she will… dun dun dun! Lmao-keep reading readers to find out what happens next! And of course if you hate it, still review it- if you love it pls get ur friends to review it! Thanks much, :) [Ranmaru thanks you much as well…lol and he is **not** sarcastic…yea, he was joking about that…and he was joking about joking, etc. lol]

See you in the next chapter, well…not exactly see you but you know…Bye!


End file.
